hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 111 (2011)
Charge × And × Invade (トツニュウ×シテ×シンニュウ, Totsunyū × Shite × Shinnyū) is the 111th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 8th, 2014. Overview Zeno Zoldyck and Isaac Netero begin the invasion and the fight outside the palace. Despite Neferpitou's effort to use her best ability against Netero, the Chairman quickly overpowers the Royal Guard upon their first encounter. And while Neferpitou falls down from the sky, he watches in horror as Zeno's Nen dragons rain down on the palace. Summary Two minutes before the invasion, two men jump off a giant dragon and dive down to the palace. Neferpitou is the first one to notice and is immediately alarmed. As she diverts her En towards the oncoming force, Shaiapouf is the next to notice. Both Royal Guards are surprised to see a Nen dragon diving down towards them. At the same time, the extermination team has ten seconds left on the clock and prepare to move out. However, Killua notices Gon's sudden change; his eyes sink and become dark. Back outside the palace, the Nen dragon, carrying Netero and Zeno, comes in contact with Neferpitou's En. Hitting their ten second countdown, the extermination team leaves Knov's dimension as the Nen dragon shatters into thousands of smaller dragons, made from Zeno's Nen. Shaiapouf acts on instinct and rushes back to the palace for the King's protection. Neferpitou searches for the enemies among the thousands of dragons and eventually finds Netero in the air. Neferpitou activates her ability Terpsichora, an ability used only when Neferpitou fights in full power. The second Neferpitou began the move, Netero tells her that he prepared various responses and what Neferpitou just did was a "bad move." Zeno appears to be talking to someone, explaining things from his point of view. As a buffet is laid in front of him, Zeno narrates the back story of Netero while eating. He calls Netero's Nen quiet and unpredictable. He begins with saying Netero is very old; Zeno was still an infant when Netero was already old himself, and that the only one who survived fighting Zeno's grandfather was Netero. In terms of strength, Zeno admits that they are not evenly matched as Netero always has the upper hand. When it comes to battle, Netero has his most dangerous ability, the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva. Still suspended in the air, Netero begins to move his hands very slowly which appears fluid and gradual to Neferpitou. Below Netero, an aura is emitted and strikes Neferpitou so fast that even the Royal Guard cannot dodge. Six decades ago, when Netero was 46 years old, he spent his time training himself: 10,000 punches of gratitude daily. It took him around five to six seconds to compete one punch, and will take him around 18 hours to finish 10,000 punches. His daily ritual consisted of worship, pray, preparation, then punch. After two years, he noticed a difference and continued his training until he reached 50 years old. By then he was so quick he could finish before the sun set. One day, he returned to the school and showed what he learned: his punch was faster than the speed of sound, earning the respect of the master. Back in the present, the powerful attack on Neferpitou throws her across the sky and she herself cannot stop her movement. She calls for Shaiapouf, but the other Royal Guard is too occupied with rushing back to the palace to hear Neferpitou. In order to stop her movement, Neferpitou uses her ability: Doctor Blythe, an ability used only for healing and is attached to her tail. Doctor Blythe cannot move from its original position when summoned and Neferpitou cannot move beyond twenty meters from Doctor Blythe's location. Summoning Doctor Blythe stops her from farther flying away. As she falls back to the ground, Neferpitou watches in horror as Zeno's dragons rain down on the palace. In the main staircase, Menthuthuyoupi yawns while the Extermination Team exits from one of Knov's portals. The commotion outside momentarily diverts his attention as Meleoron and Knuckle, Morel, Gon, Killua and Morel take the staircase head on while Ikalgo, disguised as Flutter, sets out in search for Palm. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc